The Rain
by EmmaRose58
Summary: Troy Bolton had always liked the rain, apparently Sharpay Evans does too. Oneshot. Troypay. Read and Review pleasee


** The Rain**

** A High School Musical fanfic by Princesslala66 **

**Authors Note: Blah, I hope you enjoy it ****Longer note at the bottom!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own HSM…I wish I did though…we totally could have had a Troypay ending you know?**

**Pairing: Troy Sharpay**

**During senior year, but doesn't follow the same plot as the 3****rd**** movie. **

** *****

"_Troy David Bolton! What are you doing out here?! You'll catch pneumonia!" scolded Lisa Bolton to a 5 year old Troy._

"_Nothin' Momma, it's just so pretty," he replied._

_Indeed it was, the cool drops of liquid fell from the sky in a gentle manner. They landed peacefully on the ground and onto Lisa's petunias._

"_Well get inside and watch the rain from the window or something," she said quickly ushering him into the house. _

_Lisa stared at Troy as he walked in, she just couldn't understand why the little boy liked watching the rain so much. Whenever he was a baby he would stop what he was doing and just stare. Her and Jack never understood why he liked it so much, it just calmed him. _

** *****

Now, a 17 year old Troy stood fixated on the scene before him, oblivious to the outside world.

"Troy…Troy….TROY!" Gabriella Montez yelled into his ear.

"Huh? What?" he said, jumping in his seat.

Gabriella looked at him strangely, "I was saying, I know I got the answer to number 12 right because…"

Troy drifted off again, that was the thing with Gabi. Ever since senior year started she became so uptight about school and college. School was the only thing she talked about now and it was getting really boring.

Staring at her intently, Troy broke her ramble. "Have you ever wanted to drop everything and go dance in the rain?" he asked.

Gabriella's face went blank, "No…Troy are you SURE you're ok?" she asked with a hint of irritation in her voice.

Troy didn't answer, instead he left the classroom. It was free period after all. He walked hurriedly to the back stairway, the only way to get to his special place.

When he reached the top, he heard a clear voice singing out:

_If I told you you were right, _

_Would you take my hand tonight?_

_If I told you the reasons why,_

_Would you leave your life and ride?_

Ride by Cary Brothers, Troy knew it because Chad had showed him the video, saying how hot Brittany Snow was in the video.

As Troy walked further up, he saw Sharpay Evans sitting on a ledge and tracing her finger on the window. Her voice rang out softly and Troy couldn't take his eyes off of her. He cleared his throat and she jumped.

"Oh hi Troy," she greeted coldly. "Nice seeing you here,"

That was a lie. Sharpay had hated him since Lava Springs. Surprisingly, she was nice to everyone else.

"Well this is MY rooftop garden," he stated.

"Just because you and Gabriella had all of your "romantic" moments up here doesn't mean anything. I've been coming up here to watch the rain since we were freshman," she snapped.

"You come here to watch the rain?" he asked ignoring her remark about Gabriella.

"As a matter of fact yes, I do. Why do you care?" she scoffed.

"Because I do too," he responded.

She looked at him and then turned away. Taking this as a sign that he could stay, Troy sat down. They sat there for a few minutes watching the rain until Sharpay broke the silence.

"You know what I like about the rain? How calm it looks. I mean it doesn't look like it can hurt anything does it?" she asked.

"No it doesn't actually. Its beautiful…too bad we rarely get any in Albuquerque," he answered.

"Yeah I know," she agreed.

Troy was a bit taken back. It was a little weird having an actual conversation with Sharpay since she apparently hated him. Especially since she was agreeing with him as well. They sat in silence again until Sharpay spoke for a second time.

"We should go out there!" she exclaimed.

Troy didn't have a problem with that, because he loved the rain but…

"You're wearing a dress,"

"And your point is?"

"My point is, won't it get ruined?"

Sharpay looked down at her black, fringe embellished minidress from the BCBGMAXAZRIA line.

"I'll live and buy another one," said with a shrug. "Let's go!"

Without another word they dashed down the stairs and were running down the hallway. So, I'm guessing you can probably imagine how weird it was seeing drama queen Sharpay Evans and her enemy Troy Bolton speeding through the halls of East High together. Finally, they reached the front entrance and opened the door, rushing out.

Troy grinned as he looked at Sharpay. She looked so happy, turning round and round, her face lifted up to the sky. She felt his eyes on her and looked at him with a radiant smile on her face. As they stared at each other longer the grins left their faces, and they slowly started walking towards each other.

It was Troy who took the plunge first. He reached out and grabbed Sharpay's face, pulling her closer. Gently, he pressed his cool lips to hers and she quickly responded. Even though he was with Gabriella, her kisses had never been as passionate as the one he shared now with Sharpay. Everything felt right, her lips, her touch and the way her body folded into his.

He didn't care whether or not Gabriella was watching, he didn't care that he could possible catch pneumonia (as his mother would probably say). All that mattered was him and Sharpay, right then and there.

Wow, all that from one kiss?

I guess that's what the rain will do to you.

** *****

**Authors Note: Sooooooo! What did you think? Ha :) I really want to hear your opinions, cuz this is the first time in like 2 years I've written on ff. **

**So yeah, the only reason I came back was because I wanted to read some really good Troypay fics…and I've just now discovered there aren't any! Like most of my favorite authors have poofed off the website, and sooo yeah. **

**So after you've left a little review for me…tell me if you're an author and I'll check out your stories!**

**Some facts: the part about not getting a lot of rain in Albuquerque is true because I remember reading on one of **GimmeABeat** fics in her authors note about that. Well I think it was hers…anywho this is the link to Sharpay's dress: **

**.?productId=4031450&cp=2769162.2768985&clickid=cat_leftnav_txt&parentPage=family**

** Couldn't you guys picture Ashley Tisdale in that? Also, give me some real feedback. Cuz I know my grammar isn't that good! Constructive criticism is wanted please ****but please NO flames. If you really want to review me saying my story sucked at least tell me why. I suggest you don't read my other stories because they DO suck. And I'm also starting a new story (a full length one) which scares me because I've tried those and I couldn't handle it. Haha so wish me luck. Hopefully first chapter will be out by next Tuesday.**

**Sorry this was so long! Reviews make me smile**** :) They really do, whenever I hear the email thing on my iphone ding, I want it to be a review k?**

**Ciao!**

**BTW: The part where it says Sharpay hates Troy because of Lava Springs is weird, cuz I wrote a little drabble (that you cna read) about how she DIDN'T hate him**

**BTW2: Did you guys like the kissing scene? It was the hardest part for me to write and I would like to know how I did on it. **


End file.
